More Than Just a Coincidence
by AdoreNiallerxo
Summary: 3 best friends - Sazia, Giulia and Alicia move to London on the first day of their summer holidays, but what happens when they keep meeting the same 3 guys over and over again -Zayn, Harry and Niall. Was it just a coincidence or maybe more?
1. Chapter 1

**More than Just a Coincidence **

Hey everyone, so this is a new 1d fan fiction I'm starting, dedicated to my two best friends, so I hope you enjoy! J

&don't worry, I'm still carrying on with Save Your Heart!xx

**CHAPTER 1**

Sazia's P.O.V

"Giulia! Alicia! Hurry up, or else were going to miss our train toLondon!" I commanded, ushering and pulling them along by the sleeves through the busy subway station.

"Yeah yeah, were coming Saz chill out" Giulia chuckled from behind.

As we all rushed passed strangers, trying to keep hold of our heavy bags in our hands, we had all lost track and within a few minutes later, we noticed Alicia wasn't behind us.

"Alicia? ALICIA! Alic!" Me and Giulia both yelled out but with all the people crowding the whole area, we couldn't see a thing, and because Alicia was the shortest one out of us 3, it was quite stressful for us to find her.

Then out of the blue, Came Alicia stumbling along and stopping right in front of us with an innocent smile plastered on her face. As we both literally hugged her like a 5 year old before saying "God Lic, do you always have to wonder off all the time, you got me and Giulia panicking like a mad psycho" we laugh before hurrying along to get to platform 7.

Once we got there, there weren't many seats so we had to sit apart, where I sat opposite on the left of Giulia and Alicia sat on the end row of the seats on my right.

Seconds later, after we had stopped by a few platforms, I noticed a tall guy with tanned skin and deep burnt brown eyes looking at me, he wore a white t-shirt underneath his trendy blue and grey varsity jacket, with pair of beige chinos and electric blue Nike high-tops, the old business woman who sat beside me had suddenly gotten up and walked onto the platform, as I secretly flushed with excitement when he had walked over to sit in that empty seat beside me.

I could feel his eyes staring at me, as I turned to his side flashing him a warm smile before he returned it back, this time he had his teeth showing, as my heart rose a little at how fine his jaw line stretched perfectly across his face.

Wow this guy could pass out as a model, I randomly thought.

Then for the first time, he actually spoke to me, "Hey, I'm Zayn, Zayn Malik" He beamed with another confident smile as he took out his hand waiting for me to take it, as I gladly did, I then softly said "Hi, I'm Sazia".

After about 5-10 minutes later we were laughing and talking like we had known each other for years. As I then learnt he was also going toLondonto stay for the rest of the summer too. And then for about 3-4 hours later, we both exchanged our numbers so we could stay in touch and to meet up again. As I saw him swiftly move out of his seat and out of the train. Feeling a lot excited now I looked to my left and right seeing Alicia and Giulia both with 2 other guys looking at me with the same expression.

Immediately, once we were off the train too, they both blurted out "Okay… SAZ, tell us all the details then!" whilst I half heartedly laughed at them before saying "What about you two? I saw you guys talking to some insanely hot guys too ya know so…spill!"

**Giulia's P.O.V**

As I made my way to an empty seat on the bus, I instantly pulled out my neon pink headphones and had plugged it into my blackberry, turning up the music on full blast whilst playing the song 'domino' by my all time favorite pop singer, Jessie J. Minutes later, I hadn't notice but a gorgeous guy with long curly brown locks just like mine, only his were shorter and slightly darker, who also had electric green eyes sat right next to me as I saw he was wearing an orange super dry t-shirt with some jean shorts and a pair of black converses, he sat so close that we was almost touching, as I pretended to not make a fuss about it, the guy had huskily said right to me "You sure like your music loud don't you?" he cheekily grinned as I turned to his side, looking a bit embarrassed now, but he just kept smiling, this time he had his adorable dimples on full show at my reaction before saying "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles". His voice had left me a little speechless now as I happily smiled back and said "I'm Giulia, nice to meet you Harry".

After about 3-4 hours I literally couldn't stop laughing at this boy, he sure has a really good sense of humor like me, and it had really amazed me at how open-minded he was towards me, we had loads of things in common, so it was easy to get along with him.

Once the train had stopped, we both said our goodbyes and surprisingly he pulled me into a hug straight away before leaving.  
>And after that, I couldn't think straight about anything, other than Harry.<p>

**Alicia's P.O.V**

I took my seat at an empty chair I saw by the end in the corner, _perfect_ I thought, as I hurried along to it, sitting down comfortably whilst checking my phone for any new messages, as my eyes had suddenly caught onto a hot guy who was believe it or not, walking towards me, I carried on looking through my messages and opening up my twitter, I looked up to see he was still standing right in front of me smiling. "Hey, is this seat taken?" he asked with the most cutest Irish accent I have ever heard, "Noo" I managed to reply but it was far to quiet for him to here so I just shook my head in silence whilst he laughed a little before sitting down beside me.

"I'm Niall, if you're wondering, Niall Horan" He suddenly said, as I turned facing his side looking at him properly for the first time, His eyes were a pure sea blue color, and he by the looks of it, he had short ruffled messy blonde hair styled with a bit of gel in the front and some brown hair underneath, he was wearing a red polo shirt, with denim skinny jeans and red vans, as he beamed another adorable smile at me before pulling his eyebrows up and down, I couldn't help but l laugh at this, which made me want to get to know him even better, as I took out my hand to shake his, whilst still giggling I then replied with "I'm Alicia".

For the last 3-4 hours, we had gotten along very quick, as we did have quite a few things in common like we both loved to sleep and eat, many people usually thought we were quiet and shy but really we act like complete fools and embarrass ourselves quite a lot.

As the train stopped me and Giulia had noticed how happy Sazia being, so we both exchanged a few glances before standing right in front of her, blocking her as she got out asking her a bunch of random questions about the guy, before we all ran off laughing at the whole thing.  
>Sure we met them once. But that was it; I didn't expect to see him again.<p>

**Heeey! So did you enjoy the first chapter? ****Please review if you have any suggestions, ideas or thoughts about it xxx**

**&to my best friends reading this, hope you liked it too;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Zayn's P.O.V**

Crap, Simon's going to kill us if we miss our train to London. I thought, as me and the boys started running up to platform 7.

When we got there most of the seats were full, but then I saw a business women getting up and moving out onto the platform, where I spotted a beautiful girl next to the empty seat.

_I'll take my chances_, I thought as I sat down on the seat, a few moments later I couldn't help but stare at her whist she sat there looking down, her eyelashes were thick and long which instantly made her look like an angel whilst she fluttered them up and down when she blinked.

Then without even knowing what else to do, I immediately said "Hey I'm Zayn, Zayn Malik" and pushed my hand right in front of her to take, and for the first time, she looking up at me smiling, as I noticed she had soft brown eyes that swirled around her pupils like hot chocolate, she had tanned skin the same color as mine and silky smooth straight but long hair that fell down her shoulders nicely,

She wore a red tank top underneath her floral cardigan; with faded denim shorts and a pair of golden sandals, I must say, the way she dressed made her look really pretty. Without a doubt, as she then took my hand and said "Hi, I'm Sazia" she softy spoke.

After around about 3-4 hours later, we were still talking, she was surprisingly an amazing conversationalist, and she had a great sense of humor, and most of all she was intelligent. Which was a bonus, because you don't see many pretty faces who're smart or funny, just bitchy and mean…you know?

She wasn't fake, she was real.

I guess she wasn't a fan or she didn't know about the band because she wasn't treating me like many girls would, she just treated me like a normal guy, which was good because that was one of the many things I quickly picked up on and liked about her.

As the train finally stopped, I decided to take a risk, as I handed her my phone number and we exchanged numbers before saying bye and getting off the train.

After that, I found myself not even concentrating on anything the guys were saying when we had all gotten into the private limo, only one person was on my mind… and that was her. Sazia.

**Harry's P.O.V**

I stood there looking around like an idiot for a seat, then realizing that there was a seat next to a gorgeous girl right in front of me, how could I have not seen that?

As I made my way to sit by her, I noticed her music was turned up at full blast…

So I kept hearing the chorus

_'__Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino'_

Constantly repeating as I smirked a little before saying "you sure like your music loud don't you?" I casually said before throwing in one of my 'lucky' smile.

Of course, this made her blush slightly and she did look a little embarrassed so I decided to introduce myself to her, hoping she didn't take that as a rude comment as I huskily said "I'm Harry by the way, Harry Styles" followed by another one of my grins, this time with my dimples showing.

I then noticed her smiling down again and then looking back up at me shyly as I noticed she had the most amazing bluey-green eyes I had ever seen before, her hair was curly just like mine except in a slightly lighter shade of brown, As the lose curls became a lot more tighter around the bottom ends that brushed just across her shoulders.

She was wearing a pink tank-top underneath her leather jacket and a pair of dark skinny jean with neon pink vans that matched her earphones. Simple yet still stunning.

As we talked and talked the whole time, I gotta admit, I didn't think she would've been the type who could talk a lot, she was amazingly funny and surprisingly cheeky like me.

So after the train had stopped I gave her a massive bear hug before saying goodbye and getting of the train. Shaking my head twice again after the train had gone, I then realized how easy it was for me to like her. But this girl was definitely different. Fun and realistic.

And for once in my life, I actually really do hope I get to see her again…some day.

**Niall's P.O.V**

As I walked in through the train, I looked around, only seeing there weren't anymore spare seat anywhere, so I thought I'd just stand.

That was only until my eyes caught an empty seat by a short girl in the very corner.

She was probably only about 5 ft 4 or something but if I'm being honest, she was extremely pretty, she had thick black- almost dark brown straight hair that fell down her shoulders perfectly, followed by rich medium brown eyes, she wore no make-up on, and honestly I didn't think she needed it because she was naturally beautiful. She wore a floral summer dress that fell down just above her knees with a light blue denim vest and a pair of white ballet bow-flats. She looked adorable.

As I made my way to her, I then realized she was on her phone, I didn't want to be rude and sit down without her approving so I stood there until she looked up at me, where I stood there smiling shyly, I then asked if the seat next to her was taken and she shook her head, so I sat down there in silence for a few minutes before introducing myself to her.

"I'm Niall, if your wondering, Niall Horan" and she genuinely smiled back at me before saying her name.

After about hours of talking to this girl, I couldn't believe how many things we had in common, it was like we're meant to be here or something… you know, where you get that feeling that this was meant to happen..

Then the train stopped, and my heart sank a little at the thought of having to leave and not getting to see this girl again, I scratched the back of my neck, nervously before hugging her and saying goodbye.

Once I had gotten out of the train and back into the Limo, I looked out into the tinted windows, thinking about her. Thinking about Alicia.

**Heey everyone! Just thought I'd do this chapter in the boys P.O.V**

**Please write a review and let me know what you guys thought.. thanks xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Sazia's P.O.V**

_Half an hour later…_

Me, Giulia and Alicia all got out of the taxi and paid the driver before getting all our bags out and walking along Kingston street trying to search for our house.

That was until we finally found it and all our mouth instantly dropped wide open.

The house was MASSIVE, nothing to what I was expecting…

There were lots of open view windows and balconies you could see from the outside, as we all eagerly ran through the doors, taking a second to admire the whole house from inside.

Thank god, we didn't have to worry about buying or decorating the house, since our parents took care of everything for us and made sure all the things we needed were exported and moved into the house 2 days before we came.

The living room was all surrounded in classic white walls, with creamy white leather sofa's and modern black patterned pillows, there was also ruby red curtains that flung nicely all the way down to the pale laminated floor, with a huge posh looking rug that scattered along the centre of the room. There were also hanging lights at every corner of the room and pretty scenery photo's hung onto the walls right next to the flat screen TV.

All in all the whole room looked incredibly amazing.I guess all our parents really did chip in to get the best house for us.

The kitchen was also just as amazing, as the walls were painted a lovely spring green, with lots of modern kitchen furniture's placed nicely in the room, and there were 3 bathrooms in the house, so we each had our own to ourselves.

As we all gave each other a few glances before cheekily grinning and bolting our way up the stairs.

I ran straight into the first bedroom I instantly saw that had my name writing in midnight blue on the door. The bedroom had everything I wanted in there, Aliceblue walls, with pure white wardrobes and a double bed placed at the very centre of the room, filled with different shapes and colors of pillows on top. I then also noticed how there were photographs of me, my friends, family and achievements I had made when I was in high school, all stuck together into one massive frame hanging on the wall. As I literally had to blink twice before realizing that this was _my perfect _bedroom.

**Giulia's P.O.V**

I dashed through the room with my name written in hot pink, as I took the time to admire my whole entire bedroom.

The bedroom was amazing, definitely what I've always wanted. It was like walking into my dream bedroom, except this time it was real.

There were pink and black floral wallpapers surround the room, with hot pink curtains and a modern white bed with stacks of patterned pillows on top of the covers.

There were also lots of lamps and millions of posters of my favorite singers hanging up on the walls, and along the tables and other furniture's, there were boxed and boxes of CD covers and a stereo placed right in the middle, and spreading across the whole entire room was a massive zebra printed rug that pulled the room nicely together.

All in All, I absolutely LOVE my bedroom, as I lazily sank down into my bed, pulling my headphones back in listening to the music, before Sazia came crashing into my bedroom, jumping with excitement on top of my bed and telling me all about how much she adored her bedroom too.

**Alicia's P.O.V**

I sprinted right up to the door that had my name written neatly in vibrant green block letters, as I pushed the door wide open, revealing my perfect bedroom.

The walls were covered with apple green floral wallpapers, and deep-rich brown furniture's spread out around the room nicely.

In the center of the room was a massive king size double bed, with floral black and white covers and different shades of pillows on top.

There were also creamy white curtains that covered the open windows nicely and inspiring pictures and quotes scattered all over the walls.

To be honest, I love this bedroom already!

As I then came jumping into Giulia's bedroom, finding both of them there squealing with excitement about their new bedroom as I started joining in too.

After about another half an hour later we all decided to order pizza and stay in for the day just watching a bunch of movies, ringing our parents to thank them for the house and gossiping some more and talking about the boys we had met earlier on the train.

But tomorrow we were all planning to go sight-seeing and shopping first thing in the morning because we all thought It would be nice, since we had the whole summer holidays off until we start University at Kingston.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

"Zayn, Zayn… ZAYN!" I suddenly heard Liam shout straight in my face, looking very impatient at me.

"Oh. What?" I blurted out, not even remembering what he had said earlier as he basically shook his head as if it was harder explaining it to me than to a 2 year old.

"I said, were here! InKingston street, so c'mon" he said as if it was obvious. As I looked around to my surrounding I then noticed the limo had stopped ages ago and everyone was out of it except for me.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry man, totally forgot"

"How could you forget? Didn't you notice the limo stopped moving?" Liam chuckled half-heartily at me as I sort of blushed at the fact that it was Sazia who made me forget.

God, I don't know why but its like whenever I think of her, I _only_ think of her. It's like she blocks out everything else, like nothing else really matters in the world anymore except for her.

Thank god it was pretty dark already though, so no-one could see us…

As I quickly got out of the car, marching straight behind the others just to catch up with them until we all stopped right in front of our house.

We couldn't really see it that clear because of the dim lights, but from the looks of it, it did look quite posh and modern.

As Louis then grabbed the keys out from his pockets quickly unlocking the door before we all bolted through it, not even caring to turn on the lights as we all headed straight for our bedrooms.

I of course didn't really care what it looked like, as long as it had a mirror and a bed to sleep on. As I then collapsed right on top of the covers; gradually falling asleep and getting lost into deep sweet dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey everyone, sorry it's kind of short… but I promise they will get better and longer soon! <strong>

**Would really appreciate it if you could drop me a quick review? xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Giulia's P.O.V**

"Giulia, giu, giulia, GIUU!" Sazia and Alicia yelled.

"WHAT!" I yelled back, feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that they just woken me up. I was definitely not a morning person.

"We're going out soon, remember? Sight-seeing and shopping!" Sazia excitingly said.

"Yeah, but it's too early, it's like…" I groggily said before I sudden yawned.

"11:30am" Alicia finished for me as I dropped my head back down onto my pillow and groaned.

"Get up ya lazy bone!" Alicia giggled as I just clenched my covers even closer to me, until I was totally taken a back when they literally pushed me out of bed and I fell helplessly on the floor.

As I smacked the floor down with my hands, pulling myself back up and giving my two best friends the evils, only to be laughed at by both of them before they ran out.

I then decided to go to the bathroom first, turning on the shower at the right temperature before taking a quick wash, and then brushing my teeth and putting on a bit of mascara and lip gloss before heading back into my bedroom, where I then took the time to pick out something nice to wear.

Eventually I decided to wear my washout denim-blue shorts and my favorite pink cropped top that said 'Dream your way to Paris' in cute messy handwriting, paired with some blue vans and a few chunks of bracelets I basically just threw on to complete the outfit.

Also, instead of leaving my hair down for once, I decided to tie it up into a high messy pony-tail with a few curly strands sticking out from the sides.

Once I was happy with the way I looked, I then happily skipped downstairs meeting Sazia and Alicia down by the front door.

Both of them looking stunning, if I'm being honest.

Sazia wore a pretty purple summer dress with a pair of white sandals, whilst Alicia wore dark denim shorts with a cute striped tank top, paired with black converse.

"Okay, lets go" I said, grabbing my bag from the side and walking out through the door first and waving at a taxi driver to stop.

10 minutes later, and we arrived at the mall.

"Where should we go first then?" Alicia asked, as we all exchanged a few glances before we all said at the same time "New Look"

We then ended up walking into every single shop we saw… shopping for what felt like hours until we all decided to take a break and sit down at the food court.

"I'm gonna go get a drink" I suddenly said, getting up and leaving Sazia and Alicia in the conversation, and heading towards star bucks just opposite.

Believe it or not, the queue was unbelievable… I had to end up waiting for about 15 minutes before finally getting a starbucks frappuccino, until I looked out the window seeing thousands of girls screaming and surrounding the shop.

_What on earth…? Why were they all screaming and coming here? _As I tried pushing my way out when I felt someone bump straight into me and my frappuccino spilt everywhere all over that persons shirt.

"Crap, Oh no…uh I'm so sorry!" I started blabbing only focused on his white shirt, as I tried rubbing it to get it all off but only failing because it had ended up making it even worse.

"No, no it's okay…Giulia" I heard his husky low voice say before chuckling.

Wait a minute. That voice, that laugh… sounded soo familiar.

As I quickly lifted my head back up seeing his perfect face only inches away from mine. It was Harry.

"Harry?" I laughed, wondering how on earth I had managed to bump into him again after only just meeting him yesterday as a complete stranger on the train.

"Yeah it's me" he smiled down at me with his dimples showing, confirming it for me, as I got lost into his apple green eyes.

Oh my gosh, Giu snap out of it! People are staring, they're watching. And taking pictures…

Wait… why the hell are people watching us? Actually… more like why are they _screaming _at us? And why are they shoving cameras in our faces, flashing them at me?

**Harry's P.O.V**

Jeeez, I wish fans had a mute button I could switch on whenever I'm with them. Seriously, they were all literally screaming at my poor ears.

Zayn went to the men's room… probably to fix his hair or something, whilst Niall of course went to Nando's, Liam decided to go shop in diesel, and Louis went off with Eleanor to some other store. Which left me on my own. I don't even know how we had all split up that quick since we only just arrived here, but all I know is that I am officially dying off thirst and I need a frappuccino from Starbucks like right now.

I quickly made my way through the mall, finally getting there, when I looked inside seeing how busy it was.

Shit that queue was long, as I stopped halfway through the door, wondering if I should just turn back and go get a drink somewhere else, I then started walking forward until I felt someone bump into me, as their coffee got spilt all over my plain white shirt. Any guesses who it was? Yep that's right Giulia… the girl I met yesterday and had somehow couldn't stop thinking about her ever since then.

"Crap, Oh no… uh I'm so sorry!" I heard her panicky voice say.

Man, she looks so adorable…even when she's a little stressed right now over what just happened.

"No, no it's okay… Giulia" I suddenly said before chuckling myself at how surprised she looked when I spoke. Looks like she remembers my husky voice, I thought.

As she then gradually lifted her head back up, in disbelief as I smiled at her.

"Harry?" she said.

"Yeah it's me" I confirmed, quite pleased that she still remembered my name.

I then suddenly got distracted by her gorgeous bluey-green eyes sparkling under the lights, until she pulled them away… looking around at the screaming fans that were only inches away from us now.

I was then kind of startled at how confused she looked at all the fans and at me.

Did she know about the band? Of course she would… who doesn't?

Was she even a fan? No, I don't think so because she sure as hell didn't act like one. The first time we met, she just treated me like a normal person. A normal guy. And judging by the look on her… no I don't think she knows.

As I then suddenly took her hand, I saw her pale white cheeks instantly turn rosy red as she started blushing and smiling, which only made me smile even more.

Hmm… maybe she does like me.

I then quickly pulled her to my side, leading her the way out whilst pushing all the fans and paparazzi's out of the way as I whispered softly into her ears 'I need to tell you something'.

After about 10 minutes later, when we had finally managed to escape from the crowd of fans and paparazzi's , I then kept hold of her hand glancing down at her until our eyes finally met again.

**Giulia's P.O.V**

I blushed like mad at the fact that he was now holding my hands and leading me somewhere with him.

Oh my god. Keep calm giu. Keep CALM!

God why did he have to be so perfect? His gorgeous eyes, shone right to me as I smiled back up to him.

"Giulia… you have to know something…" He nervously said, as his expression suddenly dropped to worry. What was he worried about? My reaction?

As I then gave him the 'okay tell me' look before he continued.

"I'm in a band called One Direction…." He said but paused afterwards so that I could let it all sink in.

That was when realization suddenly hit me and my eyes sudden widened with shock. One direction… a band…The X Factor….

Oh Of course! Oh my god… how could I not realize that. They came 3rd in the competition 2 years ago. I knew there was something about him that seemed familiar. I knew I'd seen and heard of his name somewhere before.

Now it all made sense… those screaming girls…why people were staring at us oddly and taking our picture.

OH MY GOD, I'M HOLDING HANDS WITH HARRY STYLES! I then suddenly noticed how we were still holding hands.

Breath giu. Breath. Ahh. BREATH! I mentally told myself before closing my eyes and taking in several deep breaths as I heard a sudden chuckle come out of his mouth.

"I guess you remember now?" he laughed again as I couldn't help but smile at him before looking down, totally embarrassed.

"Hey, no it's okay… I liked how you didn't freak out or scream when we first met, you just treated me like a normal guy…which was nice because I don't actually get treated like that much often anymore" he smiled before sighing.

Clearly he missed being just a normal teenage boy then, I guess fame was pretty hard for him… will all the media, paparazzi's and stuff. Maybe he missed having his own privacy and having real true friends who would just use him.

Anyway, for the last half an hour we ended up just talking, basically about everything until then all of a sudden he snapped out of thoughts and took out his phone from his pocket.

"Hey uh, you wouldn't mind if I could have your number?" he nervously asked as I shook my head and said "No, sure" as we exchanged numbers.

"Well, I better head off to see my friends now, they're probably already worried about me" I giggled.

"Oh yeah yeah, same I better head off too, but I'll…uh see you soon right?" He hopefully asked.

"Yeah, sure" I politely smiled before we both hugged each other and said our goodbyes.

As I eagerly ran back to the food court looking for Sazia and Alicia, when I saw they weren't sitting where they were before, I was then suddenly surprised when I saw both of them running across to me on opposite sides, both with a massive smile plastered across their face.

"Oh my god, you'd never guess who I just met again" We all said at the same before falling into series of laughter.

"Okay, Okay…. You go first" we all said again at the same time.

"No you!..." Sazia and Alicia both said.

"Okay…" I slowly said.

"Where not going anywhere with this!" Alicia lightly chuckled again at how we were all repeating ourselves at the same time.

"Oh just tell us!" Sazia suddenly said as I then started grinning like an idiot before telling them everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey guys! This chapter was especially written for Giulia lol ;)<strong>

**Next chapter will be about what Sazia does when she meets Zayn again! xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Sazia's P.O.V**

So me and Alicia decided to buy a slushy afterwards, since Giulia still wasn't back yet so we just kept continuing with our conversation.

_5 minutes later…_

Dammit, I shouldn't have drunk my slushy so fast…

"Uh, I'm gonna go to the lady's room for a minute, you don't mind staying here to wait for Giu, do you?" I suddenly said halfway in the conversation with Alicia.

"Nah, go a head, I'll wait" She half-heartily said before I smiled and turned to find the restroom.

Finally after hurrying along and following the signs that pointed to the lady's restroom, I was just about to rushed straight into the toilets that were right next to the men's, until I accidentally got knocked into a solid figure right in front of me. My head bumped into his chin and I had almost tripped over but luckily the person had caught me just in time, wrapping his arms firmly around my waist.

"Woah, watch wher- ….Saz?" I heard him say.

I suddenly gasped knowing that voice from anywhere, as I then quickly tilted my head up, seeing him smiling down on me. It was Zayn.

Wow. What are the chances seeing him again on my second day here in London?

"uh… yeah, hi… um sorry but I have to go use the lady's restroom for a minute…but it was nice seeing you again Zayn" I chose my words carefully but ended up fumbling them as I said it before flashing a quick polite smile of mine and running to the toilets.

Another 5 minutes later and I had finished re-applying my favorite cherry lip-gloss, as I quickly dashed a few layers of mascara onto my eyelashes; I then decided to head back out, only to find a guy standing right in front of me, blocking my way. I couldn't see who it was because they had their sunglasses and hoodie up.

"Um, excuse me but could you like… move?" I annoyingly said to the guy who I could feel staring at me under those dark-ray ban sunglasses.

Suddenly I saw a very familiar smile stretch across his face as he then cheekily muttered the words "Well I could, but I won't" before pushing his sunglasses down a bit so that I could see his eyes.

"Oh my gosh… Za-" I had managed to say, not even realizing how loud I had said it, only to have him interrupt me.

"shhhhh" he quietly said before taking my hand, and ushering me into the corner where no-one could see us.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I giggled at him.

"Fans and paparrazzi's" he suddenly sighed as my laugh instantly died down into a confused expression plastered all over my face.

"What?" I suddenly blurted out.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

I can't believe it. I just bumped into the girl I literally couldn't stop thinking about just a minute ago! Wow, London sure is a lucky city I thought to myself, whilst putting on my ray-bans and pulling up my hoodie so that hopefully no one would see or recognize me, as I then stood outside waiting eagerly for Sazia to come back out.

I know she said a quick goodbye earlier, but the reason why I didn't say it back was because I didn't want to say goodbye to her so soon. I'm not letting her go so easily…I just arrived here and I've managed to bump into her twice already… now that can't just be a coincidence right?

Well, I don't know… there's just something about her that makes her seem so different. She's definitely not like any other fan I've met before, I mean… so far she's doing well at not screaming and shouting at me like the others.

I know it's a corny line but do you ever get that feeling when you meet someone and when you look at them it's like you forget the whole world, like the whole world stops and its just you and that one special person standing there.

Love at first sight, right? Yeah, I'm not really the type to believe stuff like that but honestly, when I met Sazia yesterday… It felt like that, like there was an instant spark between us, a connection. It was like this was meant to happen, like I was supposed to meet her. I don't know how and I don't know why but it feels like fate is pulling us together.

_5 minutes later…_

There from the corner of my eye was Sazia, casually walking out so I decided to go up to her. At first I don't think she recognized me because she walked straight past me so I had to stand right infront of her before she actually started to notice.

"Um, excuse me but could you like… move?" I then suddenly heard her say.

"Well I could, but I won't" I smoothly said before cheekily grinning at her and pulling my ray-bans down slightly so that she could see me directly from the eyes now.

"Oh my gosh… Za-"She started fumbling for words but I had shushed her up before pulling her along to a quiet corner so that I could explain.

"Why are you dressed like that?" she giggled as I simply said "Fans and Paparrazzi's" before sighing.

She looked confused though at my answer.

Wait. I thought she was a fan? Wasn't she? No she couldn't be… maybe she doesn't know about One Direction? Maybe she doesn't watch The X Factor…

Thousands of thoughts got jumbled up inside my head as I then decided to just ask her myself.

"Uh…do you watch the X Factor?" I nervously asked whilst biting the inside of my bottom lip.

_**Sazia's P.O.V**_

"X Factor? Well yeah… but I stopped watching it after 2009 because Olly Murs didn't win, instead Joe McElderry did and I was pretty annoyed with that" I casually stated before pausing.

"Oh.." he disappointingly said.

"But you know what? It's funny because even though Joe won, Olly Mur's went further and well… look at him now, he's already released an album!" I proudly said before noticing how quiet Zayn had been.

"…why'd you ask anyway?" I asked a little confused.

"Well uh, In 2010 I auditioned and I ended up getting put into a band and…we came 3rd in the competition but Simon decided to sign us anyway…and we just released our first album last year.." he quickly said ask I tried letting the information sink in.

"Y-you…so you're practically..."I tried saying until he interrupted.

"Famous? Yeah…Our band is called One Direction" he finished my sentence as I just stood there speechless and he lightly chuckled at my expression.

Wait a minute. One Direction? I've heard of that before, I think Giulia and Alicia might've mentioned them once or twice…

Well, I wonder if he's good at singing then…I thought to myself, as the corner of his mouth perched up into a brilliant smile, making my mouth suddenly drop as I saw how perfect his jaw-line appeared.

"Do you want to hear me sing?" he smoothly asked, as if he had read my mind.

At that moment I was still lost for words so I ended up just nodding at his like an idiot as he took my hands and looked at me straight in the eye, causing me to instantly blush.

_"__You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell__you don't know Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I could see__you'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!__Oh oh__that's what makes you beautiful!"_

He stopped singing and smiled at me as I felt tears suddenly escape from my eyes. It was as if he was singing every word of that song with true meaning directly at me.

No doubt, his voice was beautiful, like an angel…

_God, how I regret not watching the X Factor back in 2010 now! _

As he brushed the tears from my cheeks, we then ended up talking and talking about, well everything until I literally almost forgot about the whole fame thing.

Then afterwards I told him that I had to get back to my friends as we both said our goodbye's before hugging each other and walking off to our friends.

Well, I was running with excitement actually since I wanted to tell Giulia and Alicia all about it as soon as possible.

**Alicia's P.O.V**

_Great, Giulia's still not back yet and neither is Sazia… what's taking them so long?_

Suddenly my tummy rumbled and I flushed with embarrassment, not even realizing how hungry I was, since I hadn't eaten any breakfast this morning.

Ah well, I might as well go grab something from Nando's, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, I thought to myself whilst getting up and out from my seat.

A few minutes later after I had finally gotten to Nando's, I stepped inside and suddenly saw how busy and long the queue was.

Great… I murmured before sighing and entering the restaurant anyway.

Finally after getting my order of chips I then looked around, trying to find a table to sit but didn't have any luck, since every seat was full, so I decided to go further back, but then stopped when I saw a familiar blond head at the far end corner munching away to his burger and fried chicken on his plate.

Unbelievable, I thought I'd never see this cute little Irish boy again!

"Heey, Mind if I sit here?" I giggled trying to put on my best fake accent so that he wouldn't recognize me but failed miserably.

"Nah, su-"he politely said smiling down before flipping his head back up and seeing me as I smiled sweetly at him.

"Alicia!" He surprisingly said, but this time he had an even bigger smile plastered on his face.

"Well yeah, who else?" I giggled some more before sitting down and munching on my chips.

**Niall's P.O.V**

"Heey, Mind if I sit here?" I heard someone say, almost as if they were about to burst into laughter any minute now.

"Nah, su-"I was just about to say, when I looked up, my mouth immediately stopped chewing and my mouth dropped in amaze.

Oh my god. It was Alicia! The girl who I had been thinking about just a second ago, hoping to see her again… and now she's standing right in front of me!

"Alicia!" was the only thing I had managed to say, since I was so happy and excited about seeing her again that I couldn't find the right words to say anything else… but of course this made her giggle even more.

Then for about a good 10-15 minutes we ended up getting lost in our conversation, getting to know each other better and just basically having a laugh.

I soon found out she didn't watch much of X Factor, but she had seen me and ou r band singing a few times before. She wasn't really one of those fans, because like I said, she didn't watch much of the X Factor so she was totally chilled out and she treated me just like a normal teenage boy really… even when I reminded her about the whole thing, which was most probably what I liked about her.

She didn't like me for a pop star; she liked me for who I was.

**Alicia's P.O.V**

"Okay so I'd better get going then, nice seeing you again Niall" I politely smiled at him before I was just about to get up and leave.

That was until Niall had stopped me.

"Wait, Alicia?" He nervously said, as I turned around still smiling at him.

"Uh, could I have your number… you know, to stay in touch… I really like hanging out with you" he innocently said before looking down as I saw his cheeks blush into a rose red.

"Sure" I happily said, as we both exchanged numbers before he pulled me into a hug and I was the first to leave.

As soon as I got out of the Nando's I couldn't help but smile the whole time as I ended up skipping all the way back to where I had last met up with Sazia and Giulia, only to find they still weren't there yet.

But then seconds later, I heard 2 familiar voiced screaming my name as I turned around squealing in excitement with both of them after we had told each other what had happened.

"Okay, okay… shall we go sight-seeing now?" I asked as they both shook their heads.

"Nahh, lets just go home… I'm still soo happy about what just happened that I can't do anything else today…but we can go tomorrow when we're all calm again" Sazia giggled as we linked arms together, heading out of the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! :)<br>**

**Wow a lot of you have favorite&added this story to story alert so THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU soooo much~ but could you guys also review too? :D It doesn't take much time. I know I'm always demanding for them but its cause I'd like some feedback you know? :) xxxx muchlovee'**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Giulia's P.O.V**

I woke up to the sound of my blackberry vibrating beside my bed.

I lazily opened one eye, not even bothering to check the caller's ID as I just answered it anyway before hearing his beautiful husky low voice say 3 amazing word that instantly put a smile on my face.

"Good morning beautiful" he said through the phone, as I couldn't help but smile at the thought of imagining how he would've looked right now just saying that to me.

"Did I wake you up?" He worriedly said, as I heard a little guilt in his tone.

"No, no it's okay… I'm actually glad you woke me up anyway" I casually said whilst getting out of bed and hearing a soft chuckle come out from the phone. Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person but if it was Harry waking me up everyday like that… well I wouldn't mind at all.

"Why'd you call anyway?" I innocent asked him.

"Oh, just wanted to hear your wonderful voice again…say, have I ever told you how amazing your voice sounds? Seriously, I bet you're secretly a good singer" He cheekily said as I felt a sudden blush creep up into my cheeks.

Thank god he couldn't see me right now though; I probably looked like a red tomato, judging by how hard I was blushing.

"Pfft, have you been watching some cheesy romantic movie or something? Because lately you've been stealing all their lines" I lightly giggled.

"How'd you know?" Harry sarcastically replied whilst chuckling as I giggled some more before hearing Sazia yelling at my door.

"GIUU! We're going out soon so get ready!" she cheerfully said.

Hmm… wonder what's got her in such a great mood this morning…  
>"Alright!" I squealed back before getting back to harry on the phone.<p>

"Sorry Haz, gotta go… Saz is making me get ready to head out soon. I'll talk to you later though, Bye!" I happily said, waiting a few more minutes to hear Harry say goodbye before I hung up.

**Sazia's P.O.V**

I literally just woken up 20 minutes ago, as I quickly slipped into a cute black floral vest top, with a pretty cream shaded cardigan and my favorite skinny jeans whilst throwing on a few trendy bracelets and bold statement earrings to finish the whole look. I then felt my phone vibrate in my pocket as I grabbed it out, opening the new text message, as a massive smile suddenly appeared on my face. It was a text from Zayn.

_Zayn Malik (1 message) at 10:15am_

_Hey gorgeous, me and the guys are just about to head out to go sight-seeing, are you and your friends free for the day? ;) xxx_

_Sazia at 10.16am_

_Hey! Oh my gosh, seriously? We all planned to go sight-seeing today too! Ahaa :) xo_

I quickly sent him the text as I instantly felt my phone buzzing again.

Wow he was a fast texter!

_Zayn Malik (1 new message) at 10:16am_

_That's great! Wow must be fate or something haha ;) How bout we all meet up in 20 minutes by Big Ben? That way, you and your friends can meet the rest of the band xxx_

_Sazia at 10:17am_

_Yeah sure, that sounds great! We'll be there ;) xoxo_

_Zayn Malik (1 new message) at 10:17am_

_Great! Can't wait to see you again :) xxxxx_

And that was the last text I got from him, since I didn't think it would be much point replying back.

As I then rushed straight down to Alicia's bedroom yelling a quick 'get ready' letting her know we're all going out soon at the door before saying the same thing to Giulia.

**Harry's P.O.V**

After getting off the phone with Giulia, I then sat up in my bed, remembering the whole conversation we had just a minute ago and sneakily grinning at the thought of her. God I absolutely adore this girl already. Her laugh. her smile. Her cute curls. Her amazing Italian accent. Everything. And right now, all I want to do is see her again.

I was then taken aback when someone had chucked a pillow straight into my face as I flipped my head back up to see Louis sat right in front of me, cheekily smiling at me.

"DUDE?" I annoying shrugged before throwing it back at him but obviously failed as he reacted at once, dodging it before it landed on the floor.

"Get ready then, Zayn's been nagging since 20 minutes ago about going sight-seeing today, apparently where all gonna meet that special 'friend' of his… plus her friends too!" Louis squeal with excitement whilst bouncing up and down on my bed like what a 4 year old would do on Christmas morning.

"Do we have to?" I moaned before hearing Louis snap at me "YES YES YES, Now hurry up and get changed boy!" he then stood up and gave a thumb up before skipping out of the room like a little girl.

Seriously, what's wrong with that kid? He's like the oldest one in this group yet he still has the mind of a 6 year old, I chuckled at the thought before muttering a 'gotta love lou though'.

_10 minutes later…_

After casually throwing on a graphic t-shirt and a simple blue blazer with my favorite jeans and a pair of white high-tops before jogging downstairs and grabbing a piece of toast that had just popped out from the toaster and stuffing it into my mouth before grabbing a seat next to Louis and Eleanor.

"Well c'mon then, lets go" I then heard Zayn say, coming down from the stairs as he opened the front door wide open before beckoning everyone to follow him out, as we all groaned and sighed before getting up and following him into his van.

_20 minutes later…._

"Okay, we're here and I don't see them anywhere…" I started blabbing before Zayn had rudely interrupted me by calling out someone's name.

"SAZIAAA!" He yelled excitedly, as we all turned to his direction, seeing him swoop a girl off of the floor…like literally, pulling him into his embrace before putting her back down and holding her hand firmly in his.

The girl had jet black hair, tanned skin and deep chocolate brown eyes just like Zayn's. I'll be fair, she was gorgeous but she wasn't the one who had caught my eye instantly when I saw her coming.

Nope, right beside her was 2 other girls who I assume where her friends, but to my shock guess who caught my eyes…

Yep, believe it or not, it was Giulia! She stood there shyly behind Sazia and Zayn, watching them as the other girl next to her did the same thing.

"GIULIA!" I yelled which must've startled her as I saw her jump a little before she turned to me and her mouth dropped with surprise.

Then the next thing I knew it, I was doing the same thing Zayn had done earlier to Sazia before putting her down and kissing her ever so gently on the cheek, as I then watched her blush instantly afterwards.

Wow I must admit, it's a bit of a coincidence how Zayn met a girl and that girl's friend so happens to be the girl I met too.

As we then all introduced ourselves to each other, I then learnt that the other girls name was called Alicia. She was the shortest out of all 3 and at first we all thought she was really quiet, but once she was by Niall's side, it was like a whole complete different person had come out of her.

She was definitely star-struck by Niall, I could tell by the way she kept smiling and giggling at everything Niall said.

I had never seen Niall look so happy in my life… you know, other than eating food…an actual girl had made him happy.

And it was the same for Zayn too, he was head-over-heels in love with this girl… it was so blatantly obvious, although I must admit; it was so cute seeing them together like that.

**Niall's P.O.V**

Wow, Zayn never mentioned that Sazia was best friends with Alicia!

As I watched Alicia gazing at Zayn and Sazia sweetly whilst they were hugging, I then saw her eyes wonder at all of us before landing on mine. Almost instantly she smiled at me and before I even knew it, I was by her side, pulling her into my arms where it felt right.

Then afterwards when we all stopped hugging, we then introduced ourselves to each other and ended up talking for ages, which I then found out the other girl that had curly bronze hair and bluey-green eyes was called Giulia, and judging by the looks of it, Harry was totally falling for her, as I kept seeing him brushing arms around Giulia and sweetly smiling at her with loving eyes as she stood there giggling and blushing.

No doubt, they were perfect for each other!

I mean, they both had a good sense of humor, they were both loyal, they both loved music, they both loved watching family guy… and well the list goes on.

Same for Zayn and Sazia, they were both very much alike.

And from what I can tell, Eleanor and the girls all became fast friends.

"Alright then guys, who wants to go traveling and sight-seeing on top of a bus?" Louis enthusiastically yelled before we all tackled and head-butted each other as our way of agreeing before we headed our way to streets.

"Typical boys…" I caught Eleanor say before rolling her eyes as Alicia, Sazia and Giulia all started giggling, so me and guys shoot a few glances at them before joining in.

**Giulia's P.O.V**

Wow, could this day get any better?

The sight-seeing was AMAZING, if I'm honest.

On the bus we sat all the way at the front row so we all had the best view to see, of course Harry sat by me and beside him was Liam but he had been texting most of the time on his phone, whilst I saw Sazia snuggling up with Zayn, Alicia sat by Niall who had his arms around her whilst Louis sat by his girlfriend Eleanor.

"Anyone else hungry or is it just me?" Niall suddenly said whilst rubbing his tummy as we all started laughing.

"Niall, you're always hungry!" Harry chuckled as Niall just moaned in return.

"Oh fine, where should we all go then?" Liam suddenly said which kind of got us all a little surprised, since he hadn't spoken at all ever since the whole sight-seeing thing started.

"NANDOS!" Niall squeal with excitement as we all burst into fits of laughter.

"Niall, you just…I mean _we _just ate there yesterday" Alicia said suddenly correcting herself as I remembered her telling me how she met him again in Nandos.

"I know but oh well" Niall shrugged before Alicia giggled and everyone else joined in.

_2 hours later…_

After eating at Nando's we then decided to call it a day since we were all quite tired already, and at first they did offer us for a ride home but we all insisted since we thought they'd done so much for us today, so instead we all said our goodbyes to the boys and Eleanor before getting into the taxi where we all immediately started blabbing about our day.

God today was just amazing; I mean seriously, words cannot describe how happy I am right now.

And I really do hope I get to see Harry again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Heey everyone! :)<strong>

**Sorry it's a little late; hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment?:L Btw I'd just like to say thank you soooooooo much for the reviews! Thank you thank you thank you to:**

**xonedirectioninfection****,Saz1D, Giulia, HadiqaJ And to everyone else who has favorite&added my story to their story alert…etc **

**Honestly, you don't know how happy I am right now! :') xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Alicia's P.O.V**

The next day I was awoke by Giulia who was surprisingly up already at this hour.

"Wakey wakey Aliciaaaaa!" Giulia said in the most annoying tone ever, trying to wake me up by poking and pinching my cheeks at the same time.

"Really Giu?" I moaned before slapping her hand away as she started giggling.

"Sorry Lic, but we're out of bread and milk… could you be an amazing best friend and go down the street to get some?" she innocently asked.

"Why can't you or Sazia do it?" I moaned again whilst yawning afterwards.

"Because Sazia doesn't want to and I can't be bothered to walk all the way down to the shops, so could you pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

"Ugh, fine" I shrugged before Giulia liturally went jumping for joy.

"YAY, great so here's the money for it" she cheekily grinned, stuffing the £5 note in my hand as I just rolled my eyes before she happily ran out of the room.

_10 minutes later…._

After slipping into my pastel peachy-pink floral tee tucked into my favorite light-washout Button Front Chambray Skirt that stopped just above my knees, I then paired it with some lovely blue ballet flats, whilst I just left my hair down completely, and braided my side fringe into a French plait to get it out of my face.

Afterwards I then jogged my way down the stairs, passing Sazia and Giulia who were both sat lazily on the sofa in t-shirts and sweats, watching television and reading magazines, as I quickly shot them an evil glance, of course they immediately noticed and started chuckling at me before I grabbed a brunch-bar along the way, headed out through the front doors.

Yep, they were soooo gonna pay… big time, for waking me up this early just to grab a few stuff that were literally just around the corner of the street.

5 minutes later and I had finally reached to the corner shop, grabbing the first loaf of bread I could find on the shelf and a carton of milk before quickly paying it to the nice man and putting it in a plastic bag as I then headed out of the shop.

Unfortunately, me being the careless and clumsy one, I stumbled right into someone else who was just about to walk in and I ended up dropping all the items in my bag on the floor.

"Crap. Uh, sorry… I didn't see where I was going" I muttered, picking up all the items and putting them back in the plastic bag when I then saw a familiar helping hand reach out to me. My heart started pounding through my chest as I gradually lifted my head back up to see those gorgeous familiar sea-blue eyes again. It was Niall.

"Niall?" I said looking a little shocked but amazed as I couldn't help but pull him into a big bear hug. "Hey Lic" his cute Irish accent echoed through my ears, instantly sending shivers down my spine as I smiled at him and he returned it. "What on earth are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Well uh, the boys wanted me to get a few things for them, since I only live just round the corner"

"Your kidding! Me and the girls just live round the corner too… Kingston street right?"

"Yeah! Wow what a…"

"Coincidence" we both said at the same time before I turned away blushing slightly.

Afterwards, around about another 5 minutes we both walked home together, as Niall carried my bag for me along the way there before we both got to my front door.

"Well uh, it was nice seeing you _again_" I casually said suddenly getting that feeling of Deja Vu again, as I then took my shopping bag out from his hand and we both hugged each other again until Niall was just about to walk off when he stopped halfway down the path and turned back around to my direction.

"Alicia wait" I heard him call out as I spun around seeing him right by my side this time.

"Uh, do you and your friends want to come over later? You know, we could all hang out or something…" he shyly said whilst scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, I'm sure the girl's would love to see you all again" "Great so our house is just opposite yours, you can come over in about 20 minutes if you want?" he pointed out at the giant house standing still across the street.

Wow. Now that just can't be a coincidence…. I had my eyes focused onto the house now as memorizes started flashing through my mind of how many times me, Sazia and Giulia have managed to run into these amazing guys. God, this all just felt too much of a dream…

"Uh Lic?" Niall waved his hand in front of my face; I then suddenly heard Niall's laugh as it had snapped me out of my trance and back to reality.

"Yeah? Oh um… sorry, yeah sure we'll be there" I smiled politely at him before saying goodbye and opening the door where I caught both Sazia and Giulia gazing out of the open window, as they suddenly pulled back trying to act all normal and cool like they hadn't been watching us the whole time.

"Seriously" I giggled before they both tackled and hugged me to the ground squealing with excitement. Looks like they obviously heard our whole conversation then… As I then watched them bolt up the stairs and into their bedroom, picking out something more casual but cute looking to wear for later.

**Sazia's P.O.V**

Ahhh, okay I'll admit… that was kind of a fail, seeing as Alicia actually did catch us watching them, but you know what I'm just so happy right now…I can barely think straight.

As I basically threw myself into my closet, searching for something to wear, I then finally picked out my favorite cute but simply plaid shirt-dress, with a chunky belt over to contrast and define my small waistline, pairing it with some converses and a few colorful bracelets on my wrist. I then tied my hair up into a messy but stylish high-bun with a few strands sticking out as I then applied a thin layer of mascara over my long eyelashes.

Finally when I was happy with how I looked I then went downstairs, seeing Giulia and Alicia waiting for me. Alicia didn't bother getting changed, in fact she didn't have to since what she was already wearing was simply adorable, but Giulia had gotten changed into a white Hollister top with plain denim shorts and vans of course, as she wore her hair half up leaving her curls naturally fall down just bellow her shoulders. To be honest, they both looked gorgeous anyway without putting that much effort into their looks!

"Let's go then!" I yelled cheerfully as we all walked out of the house, linking arms as we crossed the street to their house.

**Giulia's P.O.V**

_Knock knock knock_

We kept knocking the door until a certain Louis opened the door and scared the hell out of me in particular.

"GIULIAAAAAAAAA!" he squealed whilst spinning me around until I felt quite dizzy.

"Louis, please put me down" I giggled as he did so. "Okay, but can I ask you something?" he looked kind of serious for once so I eyed him suspiciously before replying with "Uh okay…"

"Giulia, Will you marry me?" he grinned at me as I slapped his arm playfully and giggle.

"Lou! God I thought you were being serious then for a minute there"

"I am being seri-"

"Hands off Lou, she's mine!" Harry suddenly popped out of know where, slapping the side of Louis head as he walked by before holding me in his arms as I couldn't help but blush the whole time at the words Harry had just said.

"Hmm Louis, is there something I should know?" Eleanor came walking in cocking one of her eyebrows at him.

"Thought we were gonna get married in Paris? But if not, I might as well go with Hazza then…" she trailed off playing along and pretending to be all serious.

"Eleanor…" Louis gulped as we all fell into fits of laughter at how dumbfounded Louis face now looked. "Haha, just joking! You should've seen your face…priceless HA, Love you Lou" Eleanor cheekily smiled whilst flinging her arms around Louis lovingly as he instantly kissed her gently on the lips. God they're so perfect for each other, I wish me and Harry were like that. But unfortunately were not… well not yet anyway.

Then when Louis walked past me he suddenly whispered into my ears "Don't worry, I'm not giving up" before secretly winking at me as I felt Harry's whole body instantly tense up whilst Eleanor simply giggled before smacking him around the arm to grab his attention again. "Louis you fool" I chuckled at the fact that I had only met him yesterday and he's already being cheeky and joking around as if we've been best friends for ages.

Suddenly realizing Harry still had his arms around me, I then looked back up, seeing his gorgeous smile filling up my whole view, as his sparkling apple green eyes sweetly gazed into mine. 

**Zayn's P.O.V** "

Right guys, who wants to play twister?" Louis enthusiastically squeals like a 10 year old as we all grinned at each other.

"Ohh watch out, Zayn Malik practically owns that game" Niall pointed out to me as I smiled cheekily at the rest.

"Haa, have you met Sazia?" Alicia chuckled as I then saw Sazia join in.

"Bet you a fiver that Zayn can beat Sazia" Niall suddenly said, holding out his hand at Alicia as she happily took it.

"Your on Horan"

"Really guys? You know who's gonna win anyway?" Sazia winked at them giving the hint away.

"Yeah… me" I cheekily replied.

"Shut up Malik, We all know I'm gonna take you down" Sazia rolled her eyes before smirking, as I then noticed everyone else sighing at our 'little disagreement'.

"Not if I do it first" I chuckled.

"Ahaa whatever you say" Sazia simply replied.

"It's a competition now you know?" I suddenly put on my funny accent on as this seemed to have made both of us burst into laughter before we actually got to the living room where Liam had already set up the whole game and everyone else was waiting for us. 

_15 minutes later…_

So we were in the middle of playing twister, Giulia was the first one out and everyone else kind of gave up afterwards so it was just me, Sazia and Liam still in the game. "Alright Li, left hand on red" Louis confirmed after spinning the twister board.

"Dammit" Liam muttered as he attempted to cross over his left hand around me and Sazia to get there but ended up failing as he collapsed right down onto the other side.

"Hahaha, another one down, one more to g-" I suddenly stopped talking when I lost my balance, as I was the one who ended up tumbling down next onto the mat straight after Liam.

"HAHA! I WON!" Sazia excitedly said as I shot her the evils.

"YES Niall, pay up then" Alicia suddenly jumped back up from the sofa, sticking her hand out in front of Niall as I then saw Niall frowning before shoving his hand through his pockets and pulling out a fiver, as Alicia giggled in return before pinching his cheeks and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" I yelled throwing my hands up in the air and getting back up on my feet.

"Yes it was, you deserved that for being so cocky" she suddenly said before flashing a cheesy smile at me.

"I am not cocky" I argued before rolling my eyes playfully at her.

"Uh yes you are" she giggled.

"Oh shush up. I DEMAND A REMATCH" I blurted out in my best fake accent as this made her giggle even more.

"No way, just admit it Zayn, I won fair and square!" She announced quite pleased.

"No you didn't, I only lost because Liam made me laugh." I confessed.

"No, you lost because you co-" Suddenly I tackled her onto the mat, as she came crashing down in front of me and I happily sat on her.

"Zayn you fatty, get off me" she huffed whilst trying to squirm her way out.

"Not until we do a rematch" I simply smirked.

"Not gonna happen" I assumed she must've rolled her eyes before saying this.

"Well then I ain't getting up" I chuckled as I then heard a heavy sigh come out of her.

"UGH" I happily grinned down at her as she looked pretty annoyed. That was when I immediately knew I was winning this time.

"Can we play a different game then… maybe something more fun like would you rather?"

"Oh fine" I shrugged, pulling her back up onto her feet. "Thank you" she said before I beamed an innocent smile at her. 

_20 minutes later…_

"So Zayn, would you rather never be able to shower again or never be able to see your reflection in the mirror again?" Giulia casually asked.

"Pfft, well we all know which one he'll pick, right Zaynster?" Louis chuckled as so did everyone else except for Giulia of course who didn't quite get the joke.

"I'd rather never be able to shower again" I simply said as they all cracked up again.

"You see giu, Zayn is a vain lad. Seriously he can't go a day without looking at himself in the mirror, one time… Harry took his mirror and he ended up crying until he got it back. No joke" Louis stated as I blushed a little, not wanting Sazia to know that but of course she and everyone else ended up laughing their heads off.

"Alright enough about that now… Giulia would you rather the ability to have X-ray vision or the ability to fly?"

"THE ABILITY TO FLY OF COURSE! I mean who wouldn't want to fly?" she quickly stated as we all turned to Louis, instantly knowing for a fact that he was thinking about 'Kevin the pigeon' right now.

"Okay Saz, would you rather find true love or 10,000,000?" Eleanor asked.

"Well that's simple… true love of course, because that's something money can't actually buy" she said as I couldn't help but notice how she kept looking at me the whole time when she said it.

"Louis! Would you rather live in Hogwarts or Narnia?" Sazia grinned as I saw Louis head pop back up with a massive smile plastered on his face. Uh oh, we'd all know what he was going to say.

"NARNIAAAAAAA!" he sang at the top of his lungs making us all giggle again.

"Liam, Would you rather have a cat for a pet or a dog?" Alicia took her turn next to ask.

"Ask Harry that" everyone instantly said at the same time as Harry immediately said "CATS!"

"Yeah, Harry has a thing for cats… especially kittens" Louis chuckled.

"Okay…but that question was kinda aimed at you too Li" Alicia giggled. "Well my answer would be neither really… I'd go for turtles instead" Liam simply said causing Alicia to raise her eyebrows at him as we all got the inside joke except for her.

"Right Niall, would you rather date a girl who's taller than you or shorter?" Harry asked whilst casually sinking back down onto the sofa.

"Shorter of course, I find shorter girls are cuter" he quickly spoke as I saw a hint of the corner of his eyes flicker towards Alicia and then back to Harry again. I think pretty much everyone noticed so Niall then kept his head down a bit afterwards whilst Alicia did the same.

**Sazia's P.O.V**

_3 hours later…_

After just basically hanging around, eating and talking, we then decided it was time me and the girls head back home.

"Okay, were all gonna go now, since it is getting pretty late" I said before hearing a few 'awww's'

"Awwr really? You know, you could all sleep over here if you want?" They all offered.

"Thanks but I don't really think today would be good, maybe tomorrow?" I nervously asked as all 5 boys and even Eleanor shot massive cheeky grins at all 3 of us. Looks like that was a 'yes' then.

"Okay, we'll come over tomorrow at 4pm is that alright?" I asked as they all instantly nodded their heads before we hugged each other and said our goodbyes for the night.

'Well byeeeeeeee" Giulia sang once she stepped out of the door, waving as we all crossed the road to our house.

2 minutes later after Alicia had finally managed to unlock the front doors, we all ran to the living room, collapsing onto the sofa's as if we'd just come back from work.

"What a day" Giulia and Alicia both lazily said, immediately flipping the television on.

"Tell me about it" I sighed, thinking about everything that had just happened today.

Today went well… no, In fact… today went amazing; honestly I miss them all already right now. Especially Zayn of course.

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey everyone!:) Wow this chapter took me AGES, so you all better be happy lol;) <strong>

**Anyway, what did you all think of this chapter? Was it okay? BTW: don't worry, I know the chapters I've wrote so far are all quite cheerfully&all but I WILL be writing up some drama soon;) so keep reading! Once again, thank you for the lovely reviews… I loved reading every single one of them! :') So please please please keep reviewing! xxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay… I know, it's been like ageeeeees since I last updated:( so I don't blame you all if you've totally forgotten about this fanfic:L but it was for a good reason – PREPARING FOR EXAMS!**  
><strong>Yep, I've got exams coming up at the start of May(in like 3 weeks now) so I've been busy revising-.- but yeah, I've seen all the reviews you've all been giving me on my last chapter so can I just say THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH, I really do appreciate every single one of them! I'll try my best to update now and then for you guys, but I promise you after my exams are over and done with – I will be posting more often:) xxxx <strong>

* * *

><p><strong> <span>CHAPTER 8<span> **

**Sazia's P.O.V**

"C'mon, c'mon, c'monnnnnnnnn, hurry up! We've gotta be there in like 5 more minutes!" Alicia complained as me and Sazia stood there giggling at how serious Alicia was being.

"Exactly, and it doesn't matter if we're a little late, we live just across their house remember?" I implied before adding a giggle to the end.

"Yesssssss, but… oh just hurry up!" Alicia quickly replied back.

"Hmmm…someone's a bit over-excited to see Niall again then aren't they?" Giulia said whilst nudging me by the arm as we both exchanged a few glances before giving her the same look in return. This had clearly shut her up, as we both watched her instantly blush the minute we mentioned Niall's name before she walk out of the room awkwardly, me and Giulia then both high-fived each other after wards just before finishing off with our packing.

Once we were done, we went downstairs to find Alicia waiting by the door, texting someone on her phone with her bags beside her. Suddenly, a small smile appeared on her face and both me and Giulia stood there grinning the whole time.

"Awwr, how adorable… was that Niall?" I joked as Alicia's head immediately shot back up with surprise. Guess it was.

"Umm…maybe" she said trying to keep a serious face on again but we could both tell she was trying to hold back another smile.

"Can we just go now?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject before we simply nodded in return.

**Niall's P.O.V**

We had about 5 minutes left before the girls would be arriving and at the moment, the guys were all in their boxers. Well all of them except for me and Liam. Eleanor was in the room too, but it didn't look like it had bothered her too much since she was used to living with us.

"Guys, you do know that the girls will be around in about 5 minute's right?" I stated. They all suddenly took their eyes from the football table game and simply replying with a "Yeah we know" before getting back to their game.

"Then put on some pants!" I yelled before throwing them a bunch of clothes that were left around the house. All of them rolled their eyes at me straight away before they got dressed, except for Harry of course. But I didn't bother with him afterwards. Instead, I decided to pull out my phone and text Alicia.

'_Hey, you're all still coming over right? ;)xx'_ I texted as I immediately got a text back from her.

_Alicia (1 new message) at 4:02pm_

'_Sorry, might be a little late –have to wait for the girls to finish packing! But yeah, we'll definitely be there:)xx'_

'_Great because I can't wait to see you! And the others of course... :)xxx'_

_Alicia (1 new message) at 4:04pm _

'_Me neither:) xxx'_

And because of that last text, I couldn't stop smiling.

**Giulia's P.O.V**

We knocked on their door a few times before someone had finally opened the door. Lucky guess? It was Louis of course.

"GIULIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled whilst jumping on top of me before I started screaming.

"Louis get off" I giggled between my sentence as I watched him pout.

"Awwwr but giu, I wuv you" he began moaning like a child as I rolled my eyes in return.

"Louis leave the poor girl alone will you! She doesn't need to put up with your randomness again" I heard Eleanor giggle before giving us all each a hug. Although I must admit, as soon as I walked into the living room I actually couldn't believe how messy the room looked already –well compared to yesterday. The room was even messier than my own bedroom! There were clothes left everywhere, the sofa's were pushed aside and tilted at different messy angles, there were piles and piles of sleeping bags layered in the middle, and there were bags of junk food and drinking cans left around on the tables.

"Wow…did you guys throw a party in here or something?" I muttered under my breath but I was almost certain that they had all heard me, as I watched all them laugh in return, I then noticed Harry was staring at me. I gave him a quick smile before I sat down beside him, only realizing that he was in nothing but his boxers.

"Oh god, umm….am I suppose to look away or..?" I started blabbing with my hands covering my eyes. At first I saw him looking a bit confused but then I think he must've realized what I was on about.

"No no, don't worry… I usually wear this around the house so its no big deal for me" he simply said before taking my hands away from my face and flashing that brilliant smile with his dimples on full show straight at me. To this I couldn't help but smile, noticing how Harry hadn't even let go off my hand yet, instead he started entwining our fingers together, causing me to smile even more. It was like we were in our own world, just gazing and smiling at each other until Louis butted in and ruined the moment for us. "Yeah he's not kidding love" Louis suddenly added before I saw Harry give him a stern look in return as I giggled when Louis started mocking us with his kissy faces.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

As soon as I saw Sazia walk into the room I swear to god, my heart skipped a beat. I didn't think it was even possible for her to get any gorgeous yet here she is looking beautiful as ever. It was like she didn't even have to try to dress up or anything. She was naturally beautiful… inside and out. She just doesn't know it.

She wore a long graphic white loose cropped-top paired with some dark skinny jeans and cute uggs. Her straight hair was left down so that it fell perfectly down her back, as her front side fringe was braided and clipped up to the side. She wasn't wearing any makeup on except for maybe a little bit of mascara, but like I said…she was naturally beautiful so she didn't need it. As I watched her scan the whole entire room, our eyes suddenly met and I patted the seat next to me whilst giving her a smile before she returned it and sat beside me, but as soon as she sat down and got comfortable, I pulled her legs so that they were placed right on top of my lap. As we both started talking about everything.

** Alicia's P.O.V**

The minute I walked in, I saw Niall drop everything he was doing and came straight up to me, taking me in his arms before we both sat down on one of the sofas and he started playing with my hair. This gave me a chance to look around, as I saw Giulia cuddling up to Harry, talking and everything, Sazia had her legs on Zayn's lap talking about something before they both started laughing together, whilst Liam was on his phone at the far end of the room once again… gosh, he's been on his phone texting someone ever since we got here… then I noticed Louis and Eleanor weren't in the room.

"Hey, where did Louis and Eleanor go?" I asked Niall as he smiled down at me.

"They went out to get us food" he said before I nodded and we started talking about other random things.

_15 minutes later…_

The front door slammed shut as we watched Louis sprint into the living room first, carrying bags in his right hand and Eleanor's hand in his left, both huffing and puffing unsteadily, as if they had just ran a marathon.

"Oh…. My…d-dear… LORD!" Louis said, taking in deep breaths after each word.

"What happened?" we all blurted out immediately.

"We were just about to leave the shop when a group of fans spotted us and started screaming, then the next thing we knew it, there were a lot more fans and paparazzi's everywhere! We ran and they followed us!" Louis explained all in one go before catching his breath again.

"They're not outside are they!" Zayn suddenly asked as they both shook their heads, wanting to say more until Niall had interrupted. "Simon would kill us if they know where we live! They'd practically tear this place apart just to get to us!" Niall added as we all gave him that serious glare at him before he cocked one eyebrow at us all.

"What?" he confusingly asked, as I couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked when he was confused.

"WELL THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Harry yelled sarcastically at Niall.

"NO NO GUYS! They're not outside our door! Luckily we took a short cut to get here so I think we lost them…but MAN, they were all going crazy!" Louis said before shaking his head one more time, as if trying to shake the thought out of his head.

"Pheeeeeeeew" We sighed together in relief at the same time. That was until we all gave each other a few secret grins afterwards, just before we took the nearest pillow we could find and starting lobbing them at Louis who was very taken aback at our actions.

"Oww, ow, ohh, ouch! GUYS! STOP IT, Why are you throwing pillows at me?" He said whilst trying his best to pretend like he really was hurt.

"Because it took you such a god damn time to get to the point! You got us all worried for a second there!" Zayn stated.

"Yeah Lou, you really are bad at telling stories! I mean, who pauses during a dramatic part?" Sazia defended before we all saw Zayn whisper into her ear a quick 'thanks babe' and immediately seeing a huge smile appear on her face.

"Uh Me? I need to breathe guys!" Louis replied, obviously still pretending to be both shocked and ashamed of how thoughtless we were as he placed his hands on top of his chest dramatically before turning his head away.

"Only Louis would pause to breath for that long" Harry sighed as we all burst into series of laughing fits and I think I even saw Liam in the far end corner chuckling.

"Remind me never to let you tell me a scary story because chances are… I will most probably pee my pants" Giulia randomly stated as Louis cheekily grinned back at her in return and we all ended up laughing again.

**Sazia's P.O.V**

Half an hour later… After Louis and Eleanor had both prepared the KFC food onto the table and we had all eaten, we then all decided to slip into our pajama's before Harry and Giulia both suggested we play a few games of 20 questions first so that the guys could get to know us a little better before we then played truth or dare.

"Right then, Liam are you going to finally put down that phone and come join us or what?" Zayn asked, whilst nudging him by the arm as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Who does he keep texting all the time?" I whispered to Zayn as he grinned at me before replying.

"Danielle, his girlfriend who's all the way in America right now" Oh so that's why he hasn't stopped texting! Awww how cute I thought to myself before I nodded.

"So what's you're favorite color?" Louis asked first to us three.

"Blue I guess" I replied first."Mine too! High-five" Zayn immediately said as I high-fived him in return.

"PINK!" Giulia then squealed after me.

"Green" Alicia simply said before smiling…and by smiling I mean she was smiling at Niall in particular.

"Hmm… interesting…. Harry didn't you say pink was your favorite color on a girl?" Louis winked at Harry as I noticed him blushing beside Giulia who was giggling.

Righty then, next question… do you have any siblings?" Niall questioned.

"Yeah, 3 sisters and 1 brother" I stated.

"Yeppp, 1 younger sister!" Giulia shouted out next.

"Nope, I'm an only child… but I wish I had one" Alicia said a little quieter this time as me and Giulia shook our head in return.

"No you DON'T Lic! You're so lucky you don't have sisters, god there annoying as hell!" me and Giulia said at the same time, then looked at each other and started saying "JINX, DOUBLE JINX, THRIPLE JINX" over and over again until I had won.

Suddenly then realizing that everyone else was laughing at us as we both cheekily grinned back, Harry was next to asked us all a question after wards.

"Okay, who were your last boyfriends and why did it end?" Harry asked before flashing his classy brilliant smile with his dimples on full show straight at us…but to be more pacific…mainly at Giulia.

"Well it was this guy called Lewis (A/N: ahahahahahaaa sorry giu:L) we were together and everything and it was going great until I found out he was cheating on me behind my back…so then I dumped him" Giulia confidently said all in one go but I could tell there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Wow, well I don't know why on earth he would cheat on you because any guy would be lucky enough to have a gorgeous girl like you in their arms" Harry quickly replied as we all shouted out a few 'awww's at them. They soo needed to get together already!

"Okay, well mine was called Daniel, he was one of those popular guys at school and I was foolish enough to think that he actually did love me because it turns out that he was only using me to get to one of my other close friends back home" I said the last line a little quicker before dropping my head down in shame, right before Zayn tilted my chin up so that our eyes met as he softy said "He didn't deserve you anyway" before he smiled at me and pulled me closer to his side whilst placing a delicate kiss on my cheek, immediately putting a smile on my face.

"and Lic?" they all eagerly asked, turning towards her as she sat fiddling with her hands in her lap before she started telling us about what happened with her and Matt.

"It was this guy called Matt. I guess you can say he was the player type. Always flirting with other girls. He made me feel special, like I was the one for him until reality had hit me and I found out about his reputation with girls. So I had talked to him about it but he kept denying it and somewhere along the lines, he totally lost it and decided to end it there saying there were far better girls out there than me…" she paused as I saw her sighing with disappointment.

"Woah. Aww come here Lic" Niall said whilst pulling her into his arms and trying to cheer her up. It was actually really sweet of Niall to do that, since Alicia was back to her smiley self after wards.

"What's your favorite song at the moment?" Eleanor asked next, probably trying to lighten up the mood a bit. "Well, I'm really loving that new song called 'one thing' by this boy band called one direction that I just recently heard on the radio" I sarcastically said before everyone started laughing.

"hmmm… you certainly do have a good taste in music babe" Zayn chuckled, obviously playing along.

"Yes, a very good taste in music!" Louis mockingly added after Zayn as I couldn't help but giggle at Zayn's reaction to this.

"I LOVE NIKKI MINAJ'S NEW SONG STARSHIPS…what a tune, oh and JESSIE J - LASERLIGHT!" Giulia blurted out whilst doing a little dance of her own after wards which had made us all giggle.

**Zayn's P.O.V**

"OKAY NOW LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Harry yelled, throwing his hands up in the air as they all cheered after the last question Alicia had answered to Liam's question.

As I placed the empty bottle in the middle of our circle, I then spun it around until it had landed on Sazia first.

"Truth or dare saz?" I cheekily asked as she picked dare.

"Right, I dare you to sing one of our songs from the album!" I said as her mouth dropped almost instantly when I mentioned 'sing'.

"No way! Omg that would be so embarrassing!"

"That's the whole point! Now sing!" I chuckled before chanting her name whilst the guys started to join in.

"Ugh fine but NO RECORDING K?" she pointed out as we all nodded our heads in return and she started singing along to the chorus of Up All Night. By the time she had finished singing we were all sat there in shock.

"Well that was a fail!" I suddenly blurted out at the fact that I had tried to embarrass her a little for a laugh and it had definitely turned out as one big fail.

"What? Was I really that bad?" she giggled whilst scanning our faces for some answers.

"No nooo, you were AMAZING Saz! Wow, I honestly didn't think you had it in you!" I admitted as she thanked us all before sitting back down and spun the bottle. It landed on Liam and he had decided to pick truth.

"LIAM, what's the scariest dream you've ever had? And what was it about?" Sazia asked.

"Well it has most definitely got to be the dream when I was surrounded by nothing but giant spoons! And then they started chasing me down a hill or something until I woke up. But god it was terrifying" Liam shook his head as if to shake the thought out as Zayn patted him on the back.

"Yeah, Liam was really frightened by that dream. I remember how I was the first one to find him screaming like a little girl in his bed with his old Sheriff Woody doll beside him!" Zayn added as we all busted into fits of laughter.

"HA HA HA... laugh all you want, but it was actually quite a scary thought... and to dream about it... oh god" Liam sarcastically said, causing us all to erupt with laughter all over again.

After we had calmed down, Liam had spun the bottle and the next one landed on Louis. "YAY I PICK DARE" he shouted out immediately.

"Anyone got any good dares?" Liam asked around the circle as I decided to volunteer for this one.

"Louis Tomlinson I dare you to give the player to the left of you a piggy back ride." I giggled as I saw Giulia's immediate reaction to this. Her eyes widened as Louis turned to her with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.  
>"Well don't just sit there m'love, HOP on!" he said as we all continued laughing at how Giulia kept shaking her head back and forth whilst holding tightly onto Harry's arm.<p>

**Giulia's P.O.V**

"No, no noooooo, I know you will drop me!" I stated until the next thing I knew it, Louis had turned around and grabbed me by the legs, flipping me on top of him as I screamed, furious at how Harry had let me slip away from his side.

"Relax love, I'm not gonna drop you! I'm… SUPERMAAAAAAN!" he suddenly said, using his silly superhero voice again as he started running around the house so fast I thought I was going to be sick any minute.

"LOUISSS PUT ME DOWN PLEAAASE!" I yelled whilst hitting him across the shoulder as I tried getting off but Louis was one step ahead of me and he knew exactly what I was trying to do, he then pulled me back up over his back.

"You do know that if you try to squirm out of my grasp again, you will end up falling right?" He said over his shoulder as I looked down at the ground seeing it move much faster now as I started screaming again, securing my arms around his neck as tightly as I could whilst closing my eyes and hoping this madness would just end already.

5 minutes later and I had noticed Louis had stopped, as I felt myself fall back down safely onto the sofa, I then opened my eyes to see Harry by my side once again, with his arms wide open as I cuddle back into his embrace looking absolutely petrified.

"THAT. WAS. HORRIFYING" I yelled whilst giving Louis that certain look as he quickly replied with a "Your welcome!" before I rolled my eyes at him and cuddled back with Harry who was now tracing circles up my arm. And just when I thought that would've been the worst dare for the night, guess who the bottle landed on when Louis had spun it? Me!

"Oh god no." I muttered.

"Giulia, I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge!" Louis squealed with excitement, obviously very eager to see me do it as I got back up on my feet and went to the kitchen, bringing back a whole jar of cinnamon and an average sized spoon.

I then noticed how Liam had suddenly backed away and was now sat way down at the back probably because I was holding a spoon in my hand at the moment, as I chuckled at the thought before I started poured the cinnamon onto the spoon. I then looked around, seeing everyone's looking so interested to see how I would take it before I shoved it down my throat, trying to hold it in my mouth as I tried swallowing it for as long as I could, but it was no use, the cinnamon was burning my throat as I began choking whilst spitting it all out after about 10 seconds of holding it in.

More cinnamon was still coming out of my mouth as I kept coughing non-stop. I quickly ran for it to the kitchen, opening the fridge to find that there was no water there at all!

Jeeez, they live in this big house and there's no drink around here? I thought to myself until I had spotted the sink and rushed over there, sticking my head under the tap as I turned it on and I started gulping down the tap-water. Yeah I know, tap water is disgusting but when you're dying of thirst from doing the cinnamon challenge and there was nothing drinkable around the house, this would be the only option I would've taken.

About 5 minutes later after my throat felt a lot better, I then pulled my head out from the sink to find them all standing behind me, absolutely peeing themselves with laughter, tears in their eyes as they clenched their tummies. All of them except for Louis.

"Where's Louis?" I asked a little confused as they all pointed to the ground, clearly laughing to much to even tell me as I looked down to see Louis laughing uncontrollably whilst rolling on the floor having the most funniest laughing fit I had even seen before.

"Guys that wasn't funny! I COULD HAVE DIED!" I stated as they all continued to laugh.

After about 10 minutes later, when everyone else had calmed down, we all sat back in our circle and continued our game. We ended up doing more dares than truths, such as prank calling strangers and doing other challenges for a good laugh.

**Harry's P.O.V**

By the time we had finished playing truth or dare it was nearly 8pm so we all decided to sit down and have a movie marathon for the rest of the night.

I sat by Giulia of course, playing with her curls, whilst Zayn had his arm around Sazia, Niall was next to Alicia, both sharing a massive bucket load of Ben&Jerry's cookie-dough ice cream…

Wait what. Wow Niall for once is actually SHARING food with someone…she must be something special to him then, I thought to myself.

Eleanor was sat on Louis' lap talking as Liam was sat just beside them texting away as usual to Danielle.

We decided to watch Grease first for Niall and then Forest Gum, Scarface, Love Actually, Dear John(for the girls of course), Toy Story 1, 2 and 3 (mind you, Liam does love his toy story a lot) and finally a classic scary movie.

By the time we were watching the horror movie it had just gone past 3am when we were all still wide away and totally into the movie. However, Giulia stayed cuddled by my side most of the time, with a blanket wrapped around her protectively. Her eyes were closed tightly trying not to imagine what would happen next in during the scene. I guess she hated horror movies then.

"Don't look inside, don't look inside, don't look inside…" they all whispered to the TV until Liam's phone in our living room started to ring loudly, scaring the crap out of us all. Especially Giulia, she ended up screaming the loudest.

"Sorry guys!" he said before showing us his phone and disappearing into another room as we all placed our hands against our chest, clearly almost having a heart-attack after that.

Half an hour later, when Liam came back into the living room; looking very happy all of a sudden, he then took the remote from the side and switched the television off whilst flickering the lights back on. "HEY! We were watching that!" Zayn annoyingly yelled a bit too loud as I realized Sazia, Alicia and Niall had fallen asleep during the last half hour and had just woken up.

**Sazia's P.O.V**

"What's going on?" I asked, whilst rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms out.

"Sorry I woke you up" I heard Zayn whisper in my ears before he placed a light kiss by the side of my cheek.

"It's alright" I said whilst smiling at him before turning my attention to Liam who was standing right in front of us all.

"GUYS! DANIELLE JUST CALLED! SHE'S COMING TO VISIT NEXT WEEK AND STAYING FOR THE WHOLE SUMMER WITH US!" Liam announced as we all cheered for him, well all except for Giulia and Alicia who were by far confused about who this Danielle was as they looked at me I quickly mouthed the words 'his girlfriend' to them before they understood and started nodding.

"Wow that's really great Li! I can't wait to meet her!" I said to Liam as his smile grew wider.

"Thanks and yeah, you girls are going to love her, she's wonderful!" he replied as he crashed back down on the sofa, Eleanor then decided to sit beside us as she started to tell us more about Danielle.

And judging by what Eleanor was telling us, she definitely sounded like a lovely girl who really cares for Liam. I mean, especially when she's coming all the way over here to spend the rest of her summer holidays here in London when she could've stayed in New York or LA to dance for other famous artists on TV…

By the time Eleanor had finished talking, it was nearly half 3 and nearly everyone else in the room was fast asleep.

As I decided to get some sleep myself, I then cuddled up to Zayn some more, leaning my head against his chest as I fell asleep like that. With his arms wrapped safely around me.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's the end of chapter 8! :) Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please could you all review this, it took me ages to write this up and it's now officially the longest chapter I've written so far! :L xxxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Hey everyone!

Seems like forever since I last updated so I'm extremely sorry for that but I'm happy to finally say I've finished my exams and will be continuing with my fanfics now:)

But, I have noticed just recently, that I've been getting a lot of warnings…and so on when I was away from people, saying my stories aren't allowed on the site because it includes one direction, so they've been reporting me, which I sure as hell am pretty pissed about because they're practically threatening most probably every single person who has written a 1D fanfic on here just so we'd take our stories down…

But I can assure you guys, my stories aren't going anyway, however unfortunately I wont be posting up and continuing with my stories on this site anymore, since I think it's pathetic now getting these comments, so I've decided to move onto another website called where I will be posting and continuing my fanfics there instead.

So yeah, here's the link to the site: **http:/wattpad(dot)com/AdoreNiallerxo**

^remove the (dot) with an actual dot btw:L**  
><strong>

I really do appreciate every single one of you who has supported me and my stories throughout the whole time, and I would love if you guys could still be there! :)xxx


End file.
